lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
Categorias *Nos ia era en ajunta categorias semantical a cada radis o derivada. Multe de los no conveni. Per esemplo, "selo" porta la categorias "potia-sosial" e "mone", ma estas no aplica a multe de la sinifias. Simil, "abandona" ave un sinifia spesial de informatica, ma "informatica" no apare en sua categorias. Mea idea orijinal ia es ce cuando un parola ave plu ca un sinifia, cada sinifia ta ave un propre articleta numerida (como on vide ancora per alga preposadas, per esemplo "a" e "de"). Ma la realia es ce nos ia scrive la definis en un otra stilo – plu bon, en fato, car min complicada! Donce me desira aora move la categorias semantical a eticetas ante la definis pertinente, cisa en esta modo: abandona : verbo transitiva :defini: lasa solitar per sempre; sesa labora a; {informatica} sesa espeta (un responde) pos un tempo definida :en: abandon, strand, maroon, desert; jilt, forsake, relinquish, give up on, leave behind; {informatica} time out O \informatica o \info o simil. En la disionario primida (e enlinia), nos ta pote mostra un imaje peti per cualce tal categoria. Simon **me opina forte ce la categorias es sola usosa per nos, ma no per la disionario. "potia-sosial" es un esemplo de un "categoria baldonin" e no multe clar. multe parolas ia es difisil per categorinte, e multe no ave un categoria. me pote aseta la inclui de categorias (en la modo ce tu sujeste) per categorias clar e nonambigua, si tu ta desira. ***la categorias per viventes es clar: amfibio, artropodo, avia, dinosauro, mamal, molusco, pex, retil, e planta/arbor (me ta prefere sola "planta", cual inclui arbor, natural). ****aora, nos usa "animal" per tota animales; me ta prefere si lo es usada sola per animales estra la categorias plu esata (pe amebas, vermes, etc) - pd "otra animales". plu, aora nos no ave categorias per viruses, baterias, etc - los es poneda en "biolojia". ***la categorias "color" e "onomatopea" es ance sufisinte clar. **otras ave problemes seria con claria: ***alga categorias inclui ja plu ca un categoria, pe: arciteta/mobilas; musica/dansa; sporte/juas; utiles/aparatos; vestes/mode. ***otras estende tro multe: arte inclui depinta, sculta, leteratur, etc; linguistica inclui poesia; siensa umana inclui antropolojia, sosiolojia, psycholojia, etc. ***plu, otras covre partal lunlotra: demonim e jeografial; mone e potia sosial e siensa umana; relijio e mitolojia; tera e cimica; medical e anatomia e biolojia; matematica e informatica. **per conclui: usa la categorias como tu sujeste a supra, ma sola si la sinifia es clar e /o la inclui de lo es vera usosa per comprende un sinifia. jorj *Bon – me va lasa la categorias do los es, ma me va ajunta eticetas brasetida a la definis, cuando esta aida la usor. Serta un sistem de categori sinifias pote nunca es perfeta. Grasias per retrae mea mente a la fato ce la categorias es sola un metodo de analise interna; donce me no va spende multe tempo a considera los. Me veni de cambia la eticeta "planta/arbor" a "planta" en la disionario enlinia. Me va ance sutrae automata la categoria "animal" cuando un de sua sucategorias apare ja. Simon ***me es felis ce nos acorda! jorj potia-sosial *Me no gusta "potia-sosial" como un eticeta. Lo es fea, car tota la otra eticetas conteni sola un parola. Esce nos pote usa "governa" en loca? O simple "potia"? Simon **"governa" es un bon simpli. ma nos no nesesa lo en la disionario. jorj **Nos no nesesa lo, ma me pote cambia lo multe plu fasil a esta tempo. Simon Puntua *Me opina sempre plu ce la usa de un virgula ante "e" o "o" en un lista no conforma a normas romanica de puntua. Lo es un fenomeno de engles american (e de un cuantia peti de primerias en Britan). Si on acorda, me pote fasil elimina los de la definis en la disionario. Simon **strana. en me mente, un liste como "A, B, C e D" sinifia clar ce C e D es plu asosiada con lunlotra ca con A e B. ma esta no un problem grande per me. fa lo cual tu gusta. jorj **Vera, virgulas es difisil car los ave tro multe usas diversa. Cuando la elementos en la lista es longa o complicada, o cuando cada es forte asentuada, la virgula final es importante per la claria: **:"Mera la suspeta de un opina nonortodox, la poosese de jornales stranjer, la porta de un barba, o un denunsia anonim ia sufisi per la aresta e condena de un om a anios de prisoni." (Sin la virgula final, on ta leje "la porta … de un denunsia anonim".) **:"un governa de, par, e per la popla" (on asentua cada, con pausas) **A la min en Europa, on omete normal la virgula final. En England, on nomi an lo "the Oxford comma", car sola la Primeria de la Universia de Oxford recomenda lo. (E lo usa lo sola en libros academial.) Me ia pasa alga anios en suporta lo, ma me ia trova ce otras tende regarda lo como un era de tape. Si on vole ce C e D es plu asosiada con lunlotra ca con A e B, on dise "A, B, e C e D" o "A e B, e C e D" o simil. Car la regulas per virgulas es un caos, on debe judi cada caso individua. Simon ***per la disionario, usa la model cual tu prefere. en la gramatica, posible nos pote permete ce la usor eleje la model el prefere. jorj ***Bon idea. Serta, cuasi nun segue la regulas de puntua donada en un gramatica cuando el scrive… Simon Ifenes "arbor de pan", "erba de mar", "erba de mate" e "urso de acua" es listada como radises. Esce los debe ave ifenes, como "can-de-prado" e "leon-de-mar" e un desuple de otras? La gramatica dise: "un leon-de-mar no es un leon. En tal casos, la parolas es juntada par ifenes". En cualce caso, me pensa ce un usor de la disionario va grasia nos si nos trata tal espresas como derivadas e no como radises – el no va vole xerca en du locas separada. Simon *me acorda ce plu nomes nesesa la ifen. ma esce tu serta ce los debe es listada su la nom prima? jorj *A presente, nos ave "urso de pelux" su la radis "urso", e "urso-de-acua" como un radis separada. Esta ta irita me en un libro de paper, car me ta debe recorda xerca tal espresas en du locas diferente. "Urso-de-acua" es clar derivada de la radis "urso", an si lo ave un sinifia spesial. Simon **me gusta ce la nomes de spesies de plantas e animales no es incluida como derivadas car los es clar diferente, con sua nomes siensal. ma me no ave un opina tro forte, si tu prefere inclui los su un otra radis. jorj **Ma nos ave multe nomes de plantas e animales listada como derivadas. Sola la cuatro cual me ia mostra a supra ("arbor de pan", etc) apare como radises. "Can-de-prado" apare como un derivada de "can", esata como "can de pelux". La usor de la disionario va espeta trova ambos su "can". Simon ***Nos ave asi du temas diferente, cual misca: ****1. (jeneral) Esce esta nomes debe apare como derivadas o radises? (Me es serta ce los debe es derivadas.) ****2. (spesial) Esce "erba de mar", "erba de mate" e "urso de acua" debe ave la ifenes cual indica ce la nom es un metafor? (Un urso de acua no es un urso, etc.) Me esclui aora "arbor de pan", car lo es evidente un arbor; me ia inclui lo car lo ia es listada como un radis.) Simon Animales ci/cual La gramatica dise: "La pronom-sujunta per un person o animal es ci. La pronom-sujunta per otra cosas es cual, ma nos ave multe definis como "abea: un inseto volante e picante cual colie netar e polen". Nos nesesa o ajusta la regula o ajusta la definis. Simon *la intende ia es sempre ce on usa "el" per umanas e per animales cual pare alga intelijente, un eleje multe sujetiva. posible nos pote restrinje, per la disionario, "el" a umanas e animales con sangue calda, pd mamales e avias. jorj *Eselente. Grasias per un regula simple. Simon Abitada Esce "un abiteria" ta es plu clar ca "un abitada", spesial cuando on refere a un construida? Animales ave abitadas, ma "abiteria" pare plu conveninte per la "residence, dwelling" de un person. Simon *no problem. Acad "la site Accad" – esce la site debe es speleda con du o un C? Simon *clar lo debe es "Acad". Acemenan "la Impero Irani Prima" – o "la Impero Persian Prima"? Simon *Persian. Iran es sola per la nasion moderne, en me opina. *Acordada. Simon Actinido "elementos metal" (metallic elements) – ma "metal" no es un ajetivo. "Elementos de metal" pare bizara, car los es metales, e no es fada de metales. "Elementos metalin" no conveni ance. Probable nos debe dise "elementos-metales". (Ma si "mineral" es un ajetivo, perce no "metal"?) Simon *esce nos no vide lo como "serpente boa"? "elementos metal" pare bon. *Lo no es como "serpente boa": en tal espresas, la parola du identifia la parola un ("la serpente cual nos nomi boa). "Metallic elements" es plu simil a "produores-diretores", no? Un otra posible es "metales elemental". Simon **me no vide "serpente boa" en acel modo. lo es un esemplo de usa un nom per identifia plu esata un otra nom (pd "un serpente, o plu esata un boa"). en esta modo, "elemento metal" es "un elemento, o plu esata un metal". simil, "la rio Amazon" es "la rio, o plu esata la Amazon". plu, "re Willem", "la stato Wyoming", etc. los es aposadas, la usa de un nom como un ajetivo sin cambia, per clari la categori, clase, spesie, o nom. ***Bon. En cuasi tota la esemplos listada su "Aposa", la nom du es un nom propre; lo pare ce "elemento metal" es en la mesma categoria como "arbor eucalipto" (e "serpente boa", si). (Pardona mea confusa sur esta: me ia regarda "eucalipto" e "boa" como egal a nomes propre de spesies, ma "metal" no es tal.) La defini de "actinido" refere a "elementos metal" (plural) – esce on no ajunta -s a la nom du? Perce no? Simon **un otra problem: nos no ia clari si on debe usa "Rio Amazon" o "rio Amazon", "re Willem" o "Re Willem". anios ante aora, nos ia acorda ce on debe usa un letera minor, ma nos ia usa leteras major en multe locas, incluinte la disionario. posible leteras major es plu internasional e natural? me opina ce "Re Willem" pare plu normal ca "re Willem", e "San Nicolaus" plu normal ca "san Nicolaus". ***Serta, leteras major es plu normal. En fato, su "Spele e pronunsia", la gramatica informa nos ce nos scrive "Rio Amazon" e "Mar Atlantica" (ma "san Paulo", cual pare strana par sua noncoere). Ma su "Aposa", nos ave "la rio Amazon", "la mar Pasifica", "re George 5", etc – ma ance "la Universia Harvard" e "la Funda Ford". Probable nos ia intende distingui casos en cual la nom prima es vera un parte de la nom propre, ma esta pare es un distingui tro sutil. Me ancora no ia fa un esamina completa, ma me ave la impresa ce la disionario usa coerente leteras major en tota tal casos, e me ia segue sempre la disionario en mea articles per Aora oji. Nos pote dise ce "rio", "mar", "re", etc es (o ia deveni, par usa frecuente) partes (elejable) de la nomes propre mesma. Simon Norde, sude, etc En la definis, me trova multe esemplos de "X norde" con la sinifia "la parte norde de X". Leteral, "X norde" debe sinifia "la norde de la X-es". (Simil, nos prefere dise "la temprana de la sentenio 20" en loca de "la sentenio 20 temprana", car la sentenio 20 no ia es un sentenio temprana.) Ma me suposa ce me fende capeles, e ce "X norde" es intera asetable, an si nonlojical, car la disionario ave articles per "Africa norde" e simil. Simon *me vide "norde" como prima un ajetivo cual sinifia "northern" e "x norde" como un bon corti de "la parte norde de X". cuando on refere a un area cual es norde de un otra, on usa leteras major. ance "norde de X" sinifia ance "la area norde de X". contesto preveni eras grande. *Eselente. Me va ajunta un nota de usa sur la letera major. Simon Turba, disturba Cual es la difere? Me senti ce un disturba es un interompe relativa minor o tempora, e un turba es plu forte. Un person turbada es "upset"; un person disturbada debe cisa interompe sua labora per responde a un telefoni. Un arado turba la tera (en modo permanente); un venta disturba la acua (ma la acua va deveni calma a pos). Esce me comprende coreta? Simon * en me mente, "turba" asentua la reata a desordina, e "disturba" refere a un malfunsiona. posible "turba la tera" debe es "disturba la tera"? donce, un person turbada es un "troubled person", e un person disturbaada es un "disturbed person". ma esta es sujetiva. * La distingui cual tu fa pare multe sutil. Tu ta esplica plu lo, per favore? La "reata" a la desordina es un cualia de la forma pasiva ("turbada"), e no debe influe la sinifia fundal de la verbo ativa. La traduis listada per "turba" e sua derivadas sujesta la idea de "churning things up" e (metafor) "causing mischief". La plu de los su "disturba" sujesta interompes minor, ma "un disturba" ave ance la sinifia medical de "disorder". Difisil! Simon *using italian definitions, I came up with the following: **turba - v.tr. ***interrupt a process suddenly or dramatically ***create disorder in a situation or process ***upset a person or persons this way, causing distress **disturba - v.tr ***intervene or interrupt a process or situation inappropriately ***interrupt or distract a person or persons from an activity, work, or task; annoy someone this way Punta Esce "punta" debe es prima nontransitiva? "La ago de un busola punta a norde." Simon *si. Contri "Contri" es definida como "orijinal de la campania de la SUA sude", ma on ave ance "country dancing", cual ia orijina en Britan. La defini de "alemande" refere a un move de "dansa contri" cual pare relata a esta dansa brites (o a la "contra dance"). Simon *la alemande es un dansa de campania, "contri" refere a un stilo moderne. nos pote introdui "contradansa", an si la "contra" es en realia derivada de engles "country"! **Serta "contri" es la stilo moderna. Acel es perce me demanda. Un de la sinifias de "alemande" es un turna con brasos o manos liada, e on indica ce esta aveni en dansa contri. Me crede ce lo aveni ance en "country dancing" tradisional. Simon **vera. me ia es forsada aprende dansa "contri" (pd american) en scola, e la clamas "allemand left, allemand right, dosido (de franses per dorso a dorso). me ia odi esta lesones, estra ce lo ofre un posible de contata con un xica ci me ia gusta! **Me ave un recorda neblosa ce, cuando me ia es multe joven, me ia partisipa en un tal aveni, cisa a un selebra. La sola parte cual me recorda clar es ce la clamor ia pronunsia "dosido" como "do-sai-dó". Simon Alto, soprano, etc Esta familia de parolas es donada como nomes, ma me sujesta ce los es prima ajetivos. On ave "sasofon alto", per esemplo, e probable "el canta soprano" (averbo). Simon *bon idea. me espeta suspeta ce nos ave ancora multe nomes cual debe es vera ajetivos. la "regula" es semantica: esce la parola refere a un cosa o a un cualia? an si "soprano" pote refere a un cosa (person), acel es un deriva de la cualia. *Bon. Me va aplica esta regula a cualce otra casos cual me encontra. Simon Mar de India, Golfo Irani *La definis refere ance a "Mar Indian". Cual es plu bon? Simon *E los ave tre nomes diversa per lo cual on nomi "Persian Gulf" en engles: "Golfo Irani", "Mar Persian", "Mar de Persia". (En engles, "Persian Sea" es un nom vea per la Mar Arabi.) Tota debe es "Golfo Irani", si? Simon **la regula es simple, an si nos era multe (estra tu, natural!): usa la nom la plu internasional (si la mar/golfo/etc es vera internasional e no en un sola pais), cambiada per segue la spele per lfn. en esta caso, me sujeste "golfo persian" e "mar indian". nos ia acorda (si me recorda coreta) ce la usa de un ajetivo o nom aposada ta es la plu bon. la lista a Mares,_golfos,_e_stretas_(lista) es la resulta de multe rexerca par me - an si "golfo persian" es listada como "golfo irani" (o "golfo parsa", cuando nos ia usa "parsa" en loca de "persia"). nos ia debate la problem de "persia/iran/parsa/farsi" anios pasada, e ia conclui ce "persia" refere a la area en edas pasada, "iran" a la nasion moderne, e "farsi" a la lingua e sua parlores (iran ave multe linguas estra farsi, an si lo es la lingua franca). **La problem con esta "regula simple" es ce lo no ia es scriveda en un loca trovable per me! Me gusta la espresa "Golfo Persian", en fato. Tu dise ce "Iran" es moderna e "Persia" es antica (con cual me acorda), e me suposa ce "Golfo Persian" es un eseta (seguente la usa comun internasional). Simon Colores nomida per cosas Esce tu ta refresci mea memoria, per favore, sur la razona per trata parolas como "acuamarin" e "ambar" como du radises separada? La color "ambar" es clar la mesma parola como la jem "ambar", e la parola ave simple du sinifias. Esce la problem es ce la du sinifias no coere con la sistem de deriva en elefen? (En la mundo, la parola ia es prima usada per nomi la jem, ma elefen no pote deriva un ajetivo de un nom, sin ajunta un sufisa. Ma nos ta pote dise ce, en elefen, la ajetivo per la color es fundal, e ce lo es direta reusada como la nom de la jem. An tal, nos ta encontra un problem peti con "orania", car nos presenta la fruta como derivada de la radis "oranio" per la arbor.) Ma si nos ave un bon razona per separa la du radises, me va es sasiada. Simon *similar to the problem with animals, the fruit/gem/etc and the color are truly different things, even though they share a quality. but that is my take on it, and I defer to you in these matters. note that I actually prefere that composite words (such as "portamone") also have their own entries. only direct derivations (by affixes or by change of part of speech) should go under a root. but, like I said, I defer to your preferences. it should just be coherent, that's all that matters really. sorry for the english - my mind is very tired today! jorj Hollow Per "hollow", nos ave sola "vacua". Lo es bon en alga casos, ma pare strana en "un ago vacua". Me sujesta ajunta "cavetin". Simon Arca Un de la definis es "un contenador cual servi como un proteje contra estingui". Me no reconose esta sinifia. Tu pote clari? Simon Granetal Per "granular". Esce "granetin" ta es plu bon? -al no sinifia usual "composada de". Simon Caucaso Esce nos dise "Caucaso" o "la Caucaso" o "la Montes Caucaso" o "la Caucasos"? Tota apare en la definis esistente. Simon Sistem nervosa O "sistem nerval"? O "sistem de neurones" (cual es multe clar e apare en la defini de "asetilcolina"). Simon Asion La defini prima per esta ("un parte de un cuantia grande cual es divideda entre un cuantia de persones, o a cual un cuantia de persones contribui") pare es un tradui leteral de "share" en engles. Me recomenda move lo a la nom "comparti". Simon Asta la ora Esta es un idiom strana e vea cual me ia vide nunca en pratica. Simon